Kurumu and Mizore The beginning
by cbaby167
Summary: As things start happening, Kurumu and Mizore start to realize they like each other, but won't admit it. This contains yuri. I like to call the pairing KuruMizo.
1. Chapter 1

Kurumizo

Kurumu's POV

It was winter break and the newspaper club was finally taking a moment to relax. My rich mom had lent us her summer home for the vacation, but Ruby and I were stuck flying everyone over. Mizore, Moka, and Tsukune were clinging onto me for their lives, while Gin, Kokoa, and Yukari were clutching Ruby.

"Why do we have to carry all of you, just because we can fly?" I moaned in mock-agony.

"With great power comes great responsibility," said Mizore dramatically. Then everyone burst out laughing.

Since the flower offering, Mizore and I had become much closer. We've been hanging out together a lot. It's just so easy to be myself around her.

Suddenly I felt my wing tear. Then I was spiraling towards the ground, with Mizore, Moka, and Tsukune still grabbing on to me. I tried to slow the fall, and it worked to the extent that we didn't die, but I fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Then I saw Ruby's body plunging downwards, and noticed a bullet hole in her wing. I turned my head around to see that there was also one in mine. I was too shocked to react, and before I knew I was swept up by a man in black gloves, holding a gun to my head. I nervously swept the surrounding with my eyes and realized that Mizore and Tsukune were also being held this way, while the others were getting their hands tied behind their backs. Then a man in a tuxedo strolled casually up to Mizore and put his face up really close to hers. I imagined being Mizore and smelling his putrid breath. I would've raked out his heart if I hadn't been trapped.

"Shirayuki Mizore of the newspaper club, second year, snow woman," He recited her information. "I've heard the newspaper club is the best Youkai Academy has to offer. But I've also heard that you guys are so close that if one of you dies, the whole club will fall apart." He laughed menacingly, making me feel sick to the stomach.

"Now," he said. "One of you will have to die today, but I can't have all the fun. So, Mizore, who will it be? You may pick Aono Tsukune or Kurono Kurumu. They are the two we believe, from our research, it will hurt the most for you to kill. Now choose or die. Then penetrating Youkai Academy and making it mine will be a piece of cake!"

"No!" She shrieked. "Why? The two loves of my life!" Everyone gasped. Did I just hear her correctly? She…loved me? I was too surprised to react. Then her voice calmed down.

"There," She started. "Now you know. At least when I die, I can rest assured you know my true feelings." She turned around to face the man with the gun to her head. "Don't kill them. Shoot me."

I shrieked in protest. As the man was about to shoot, all the men fell to the ground, frozen, including the one who had been holding me. I swiveled around to see Mizore's ice dolls behind every one of them. The only one who wasn't frozen was the tuxedo man, who was trembling with fear. I felt so relieved. No one was going to die. When Mizore had offered her life, she was tricking them.

I turned to face the last one standing. "Run!" I demanded. "And never come back."

Then I turned to face Mizore. "Was what you said back there true?"

"Uh…um…no. That was just something to catch them off guard," she stammered, blushing furiously. I surprised myself by noticing a sinking feeling. Had I wanted her to love me?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2—Kurumu's POV

Since winter break I found myself staring at Mizore more and more every day. The more I watched her, the more I felt the need to watch her. I couldn't look away. However, it took me a remarkably long time to realize that it was love. In class she would intentionally face the other direction, and when I tried to talk to her she would make up an excuse as to why she had to go. Had she realized how much I watch her? Well, I guess it was obvious. Did she hate me? I wouldn't be surprised.

I flung my bag over my shoulder and headed off to homeroom. I was late, so I was charging as quickly as I could. Then I felt a crash, and landed on top of Mizore. We'd bumped into each other a little too strongly. I tried to push myself up, then noticed my hand was on her boob. _Not as large and soft as mine, but this feels so good_, I heard myself think, then shook my head to stop myself from being such a pervert.

"G-G-Gomenesai (I-I-I'm so sorry)" I stuttered. She turned a bright shade of red then murmured, "It's okay". I couldn't tell whether she was actually enjoying this, or was absolutely furious.

I got up as quickly as I could and sprinted off, but noticed her staring after me.

Homeroom seemed to go by in a blur, as did my other classes. Then came newspaper club. The only one in was Gin.

"I sent the others off to get some information," he said smirking. "Now it's just you and me."

He grabbed me and swept me into the closet.

"I've been wanting to do this for a _long_ time," he growled, drooling. He started groping and feeling up my boobs, and reached his hand down my shirt to feel them. He wouldn't stop. I felt sick. Then he pulled me tighter and started kissing me. Rather, furiously making out with me. I raked my claws into his hide, but he wouldn't stop. He had me cornered and I was helpless. He pulled away to breathe, and I vomited onto his lap. That didn't stop him from feeling me up everywhere, but now I was covered in puke and about to make some more. This was illegal and wrong and gross. I started crying madly. Then I saw a clear-blue claw pierce the locked door.

Mizore walked through and grabbed a handful of Gin's hair. Her free hand turned into a pair of ice scissors.

"DON'T YOU EVER HARASS KURUMU LIKE THAT AGAIN, GINEI MORIOKA!" She screamed, raging. Then, with one snip of the scissors, his hair was cut off. Then she continued on to whisper through gritted teeth, "mark my words."

Gin ran out of the room screaming, and I turned to thank Mizore, but she had shattered into thousands of crystal ice-shards. Once again, she'd avoided confrontation.

Did this mean she actually liked me? No, that was too much to hope for. She probably would have done the same for any girl...

The next chapter will be Mizore's POV


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3—Mizore's POV

Kurumu probably hated me by now. She'd been staring at me a lot. She must know how I feel. Ever since the kiss, I knew that Tsukune just wasn't right for me…

No, that's a lie. It took me a while to finally understand that these feelings I was starting to have for Kurumu were more than just friendship. Then when Kurumu tripped and landed on top of me—it just felt so good! But I couldn't tell her. If she didn't like me back it would ruin our whole friendship.

Images flashed through my head. First I saw myself, hands on Kurumu's shoulders explaining that I loved her. Then I saw Kurumu shoving me away. Lastly I saw myself on the floor in tears. I couldn't let that happen. Then another image flashed through my head—Kurumu and I sitting on a bench holding hands and laughing. I'd be so happy. I felt myself trying to suppress tears, but the thought of us together was tantalizing me. I fell to a heap in tears, knowing that the risk of her rejecting me was to great for me to try.

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't look up from my feet until Gin kicked me lightly.

"Yo," he started, "You like Kurumu right? Want me to talk to her for you?"

I snarled at him. "I've seen you 'talk' to Kurumu. Don't even try it!" I kicked his shin and he growled at me, clutching his leg. "You'll regret this!" He spat.

I trudged off to my next class.

***************

The next day Kurumu kept shooting me angry glances. Did Gin go ahead and talk to her? How could he? I wanted to rip his throat out. Lately he'd been acting like such a grimy pervert! Sort of like the slug guy that Kurumu fought before I came to Youkai! She probably thought that I was a lesbian freak. When homeroom was let out, I skidded in front of her. She tried to push me away but I wouldn't let her.

"Kurumu, did Gin talk to you?" I asked, cornering her,

"Yes, he _did_ tell me all those nasty things you said about me."

"I didn't _say_ anything about you except that I love you!"

"Yeah, right. As I've been informed, the moment Gin told you I liked you, you called me a no-good-lesbian-fag, and a failure of a succubus!"

"Kurumu…you…like me back?" I asked, suddenly feeling elated. "Don't you understand? He tricked you! He asked me if I liked you and then offered to talk to you for me. I thought he'd mess up so I didn't let him. Then to get revenge he said all those terrible things!"

"Nice try," she snorted. I felt my heart sink. Just when I finally knew she liked me back, she didn't believe that I liked her. So, there was only one thing to do. As she started to run off, I took her face in my hands and kissed her.

I tried to imitate what she'd done at the flower offering, but since she didn't pull away (which filled me with relief) I let her take the lead. I had to remind myself to keep breathing through my nose. We stood there for minutes, and when Gin walked by we both flipped him off. We felt so perfect.

Little did we know that things were about to get a lot worse.


End file.
